QUIZ BOWL
by Aiji Makurayami
Summary: Ronnin Warriors vs. Sailor Senshi in a Quiz Bowl Tournament... who will win?


QUIZ BOWL  
  
Rowan: Welcome to season one of Quiz bowl.  
  
Mina: today we have two teams. To my left, we have the Sailor Senshi. And to my right, we have the Ronnins.   
  
Rowan: On the Sailor Senshi, team is Serena, Amy, Raye, and Lita.  
  
Mina: and on the Ronnin team we have...  
  
Kento: WAIT A SECOND! HOW COME YOU'RE INTRODUCING US? WHY NOT ROWAN?!  
  
Mina: Because he's the time keeper.   
  
Kento: Oh.  
  
Mina: On the Ronnin team we have Ryo, Kento, Sage, and Cye.  
  
Rowan: Okay first question... which of the following designates a valley in the ocean? A) Reef B) Trench  
  
Cye: A TRENCH!  
  
Rowan: You're supposed to wait until AFTER I finish the question Cye. But you still got it right ...20 points for the Ronnins.   
  
Ronnins: YAY  
  
Senshi: Boo!  
  
Mina: Okay a really hard one. What does the term CPU stand for? Is it A) Cool Product Unless Used B) Common...  
  
Amy: It Is Central Processing unit.  
  
Mina: that's correct for... twenty points.   
  
Rowan: What integer is 2 17th s of 51? A) - 3 B) 38 C) 6 or D) 23  
  
Cye: Is it D 23?  
  
Rowan; you are wrong. The question goes to the Senshi.  
  
Serena: IT'S C) 6!!!  
  
Amy, Raye, Lita: *gasp* SERENA DID YOU ACTUALLY STUDY?!  
  
Serena: of course not. I just read on of Amy's middle school books in the car.  
  
Rowan: Uh... that's correct for 30 points.   
  
Mina: Which word begins with a 'W' that designates the moon between the new moon and the full moon. Is it A) Crescent B)Waning C) Waxing.....  
  
Serena: IT'S C WAXING!!!!  
  
Senshi: *Gasp* Serena you actually know that?  
  
Serena: of course. I'm the princess of the Moon kingdom.  
  
Mina: That's right for 25 points.   
  
Rowan: let's take a look at our scores.   
  
Mina: The Sailor Senshi have 75 points. And the Ronnins have 20 points.   
  
Senshi: :: laugh at Ronnins::  
  
Ronnins: well we'll get back up there.  
  
Serena: sure... you will.  
  
Mina: Okay now it's time for our spelling round.   
  
Rowan: Fishermen sometimes tend to exaggerate about the size of the fish that got away... spell exaggerate.  
  
Kento: UH..... UH.... A-X-A-G-E-R-A-T-E  
  
Rowan: that is incorrect. The question goes to the scouts.  
  
Mina: WATCH IT BUDDY IT'S SENSHI! GOT IT?!   
  
Rowan: I mean.. the question goes to the Senshi.  
  
Amy: E-X-A-G-G-E-R-A-T-E Exaggerate   
  
Rowan: that's correct for 20 points.   
  
Mina: We like to use sound words in stories such as buzz, bark, and meow. These sound words are called onomatopoeias can you spell this word?  
  
Amy: O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A- Onomatopoeia.  
  
Rowan: uh.... that's correct for 20 points. Let's look at the scores shall we.   
  
Mina: The Senshi are in the lead with 115 points. While the Ronnins are a little behind.....   
  
Serena: a little?! :: laughs::  
  
Mina: With 20 points. You guys are doing great.   
  
Cye: what are you talking about we're behind by 95 points.  
  
Mina: Remember I'm supposed to make you feel good about yourself even when you ARE losing at a pathetic rate of 95 points.   
  
Cye: oh you're so nice.  
  
Mina: but unfortunatly the Sailor Senshi have won the terminate giving them 115 dollars and a fabulous trip to Florida.  
  
Kento: THEY CHEATED!!! THEY HAVE AMY ON THEIR TEAM!!!  
  
Lita: JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE ONE SMART PERSON ON OUR TEAM ISN'T CHEATING YOU DUMB DUMB.  
  
Ryo: We'll just settle this in a nice and civilized way.... RONNINS TO ARM!!!  
  
Senshi: SCOUT POWER  
  
Raye: I AM SAILOR MARS!!!!  
  
Ryo: I am RYO OF WILD FIRE  
  
Mina: I AM SAILOR VENUS  
  
Kento: I am Kento of Hard Rock  
  
Amy: I am SAILOR MERCURY  
  
Cye: I am CYE OF TORRENT  
  
Lita: I AM SAILOR JUPITER  
  
Sage: I am Sage of HALO!  
  
Serena: I AM SAILOR MOON  
  
Rowan: AND I AM ROWAN OF THE ARMOR OF STRATA  
  
Sage: You always have to have the longest intro don't chya? *sweatdrop*  
  
Serena: SPIRAL HEARTS ATTACK!!!  
  
Rowan: ARROW SHOCK WAVE  
  
:: both attacks deflect each other::  
  
Serena & Rowan: Gr....  
  
Ryo: Flare Up NOW!!  
  
Raye: Flame Sniper!!!  
  
:: Both attacks deflect each other::  
  
Cye: SUPER WAVE SMASHER  
  
Amy: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody   
  
:: both attack deflect each other and drench the other Ronnins and Senshi::  
  
Mina: meteor shower!!!!  
  
Kento: Rock Smasher!!  
  
:: both deflect each other::  
  
Lita: THUNDER DRAGON ZAP  
  
Sage; LIGHTENING BOLD CUT  
  
:: both deflect each other::  
  
Senshi: you're going down armor boys  
  
Ronnins: Grrrr  
  
Cye: wait! Can't we all just solve this peacefully?  
  
Amy: he does have a point....  
  
Ronnins: Okay..... I guess  
  
Senshi: Okay...  
  
Moderator: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY BUILDING?! GET OUT ! GET OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK!  
  
Senshi: Okay...  
  
Serena: hey you guys wanna grab a soda?  
  
Ronnins: Yea.. okay.... 


End file.
